CopyKats
by audresacoolkid
Summary: Aly-kat , Dean , and Chad are looking for the Darkest Powers group, and Kit and Lauren. Did Kit and Lauren really kill Jennifer? Or was it all an act? Is Chloe now a werewolf? Who's all related? Can you guess? New powers and OCs .
1. Rememberance

Chapter One

Tori's POV

'_This house is fucking pointless._'

I threw the book I had been trying to read and strolled around the house, bored out of my mind. We had been here a good three weeks, and from what Kit and Lauren were saying, we'd be here a good long while, also. I saw Derek and Chloe, Chloe leaning against the wall while Derek had his arms pinned on either side of her, and turned a completely different direction. I didn't need anymore lovey-dovey bullshit in my life. I looked at my bedroom door, staring at it like it was it's fault I was stuck here. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and whipped around. I felt the sparks fly off my hand, but then they stopped as I realized it was just a flier. I moved and picked it up, reading what was on it.

_Selma High School_

_Join The Football Team!_

_Looking For Every Position!_

_Cheerleaders Also Needed!_

I smirked at the flier, not even caring how it had wondered up here on the second story. If we were staying here even longer than normal might as well go and get our _precious_ education. I ran back across the hallway, past the making out Chloe and Derek, down the stairs, across the hallway, through the kitchen that held Simon eating a sandwich, out the back door to Lauren who was sitting with Kit on a bench against the forest edge, talking about something that wasn't of any importance to me.

"Lauren."

She lifted her head to me, looking to see what I wanted. I held out the flier. I waited, rather impatiently, as she read it, showed it to Kit, who also read it. She finally unglued her eyes from the flier and glued them back on me.

"I think it's a decent idea. What about you, Kit?"

He nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his coffee. I smiled, running back through the house to my room. I opened and slammed the door shut, jumping onto my bed.

"_Tomorrow's gunna be a good day._"

Aly-Kat's POV

"They're going to school. But they've got some people that look familiar to me, but I don't know who they are."

I nodded at my brother, looking out the window. I could see their house, but from the second story, that's not what mattered to me. I looked into the forest, waiting the arrival of Chad. He always came, every day at the same time. He'd be able to keep a lookout for me. I saw a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair, then it disappeared back into the forest. I waited, feeling the air around me shimmer slightly as my bother moved closer to the window to watch. We waited, patiently, as Chad came out of the forest, pulling his hood up, walking to the house. I heard the door open, as I kept staring out into the forest. I narrowed my eyes slightly as the darkness within moved. I saw bright green eyes looking up at me, then disappear quickly.

"What're you staring at, Aly?"

I turned slowly, keeping my eyes on the forest as long as possible. "I saw the darkness move, and bright green eyes, but it's whatever. How're you?"

He shrugged, obviously not wanting to get into his day. He nodded at Dean, then took a seat in the chair I had lying against the wall. "I need you to do me a favor, Chad."

He turned his bright baby blue eyes on me, raising an eyebrow. He looked intrigued, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"There will be four new students tomorrow, watch them, and somehow bring them to meet me."

He nodded, then relaxed in the chair, closing his eyes. His parents let him roam, even though he was only sixteen. They were foster parents and really didn't care that much about him. As long as he didn't end up in jail, they still got their money and that's all that mattered to them, so he just stayed with me most of the time. He was family, whether blood related or not. I couldn't be sure about my blood family, other than my brother, but he was dead, so that didn't really matter. I knew my mom was out there, somewhere, but she had left me for dead in the experiments. I could remember everything very well, even though I was only around eight or nine.

_"Sweetie, I know I haven't been around that much, but these people will continue to take care of you."_

_ I nodded at my mother, trusting her with all my heart. She left then, after having a few words with my brother, her curly red tented blonde hair bouncing as she walked. He looked at me, and I looked up at him. His bright blue/grey eyes showed nothing, obviously giving me warning signs. _

_ "Dean!"_

_ He looked down at me and held his arms out. I walked over to him, very gracefully, and jumped into his arms. He cradled me, very quietly whispering into my ear._

_ "Aly-kat, you've gotta listen to me and remember everything I say, okay?"_

_ I nodded, moving so I was closer to him; able to hear better. "Tomorrow, at night, bad things are going to happen. I'm going to die," I whimpered, hearing this, "but I'm going to get you out of here first. You're going to be on your own, do you understand?"_

_ I nodded, wiping my face on his shoulder. He continued, "Lauren, I mean, your mother, our mother.. She left both of us. Here, with the cabbals. They've tested on us, made us not normal. You and I, we already had abnormal powers, okay? But, they made them even weirder. They're calling us copykats, but they don't trust our abilities. Do you understand?"_

_ I nodded again, quickly processing this information. Mom left us with bad people?_

_ "They're killing off the people you grew up with, Aly-kat. They're saving you for last, I think out of respect for Lauren, but you'll be out of here before they can touch you, okay?" _

_ I nodded, then pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. "No, we can't save the others. I'm sorry, kiddo." _

_ I sighed, but nodded, understanding that I was his main priority. He set me down, then walked out of my room. I got up and layed down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't sleep because I could hear the destruction going on to my friends, the only family I had. The agonizing screams as they were killed, murdered. I heard footsteps coming closer to my room, and the fear slowly started spreading through me. I leapt up onto my knees, getting ready to pounce on whoever was trying to harm me. I tensed, my muscles ready to spring. The door opened and I launched myself, only to be caught in midair, strong arms wrapping around me in a familiarity I would know anywhere. I snuggled into Dean, trying to ignore the screams of pain I heard coming everywhere. Dean got us out of the building in record time, noone even noticed we'd escaped. He took me to a building with a bunch of kids in it. I knew what this place was from the sign it had. Child Protective Services. _

_ "You're leaving." I stated, dropping his hand that I'd been holding._

_ He nodded, kneeling down quickly to hug me. "I've got to go do the bad things that will happen tonight, but I will be watching over you, I promise. Aly-kat, you have to lie and say your name is Alice Hernandez, okay? I don't want Lauren finding you and trying to kill you. I will not die in vain, alright?"_

_ I nodded, hugging him as tightly as my small body could muster. He kissed my forehead before hugging me tightly again. I watched as he walked away, tears threatening to spill over as I realized it was the last time I would see my brother._

_ Alive, atleast._

"What're you thinking about, Aly-kat?"

I felt the need to jump, but I stiffled the urge. I turned to look at my brother, smiling slightly. "You look exactly the same."

He nodded, frowning. He hated when I brought this up. My brother was eighteen when he died in a car crash. The Cabbals had found his body and labeled it a hit and run even though he ended up killing another person. He was six foot two, with brown silky hair, blue/grey eyes, and slightly tan skin. I looked nothing like him, at the moment, but that was only because, being a copykat, I could change my appearance at will.

"What were you thinking about, kiddo?"

I shrugged slightly. "The day Lauren left us for dead. You saved me, and died. I honestly didn't think I would see you again, ya know?"

"Well, you were only like eight or nine, so yeah, I understand, but who knew I'd be able to come and get you, still use my powers, be seen by everyone, if I wanted them too, and be able to touch everyone."

I could still hear the excitement in his voice, even as he stated it for the kamillionth time. He lapsed into silence, letting me go back into my thoughts.

_It'd been twenty-four hours since Dean left me. I was sitting in the CPS office, staring straight at the wall. Some lady was trying to ask me my name, but I refused to answer, let alone look at her. She sighed, then looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She smiled warmly, and I couldn't help but look. I gasped, and jumped up, running towards my brother. He scooped me up, holding me close in his chilled embrace. He looked at the lady, setting me back down on my feet, and started talking to her, explaining he was my brother, how we wanted me to live with him, etc. After a while, I was completely in his care. That's how we lived after that. We would change our appearance when needed, switch towns, etc. He trained me in what he knew of our powers, then if we need to know more, he would go and steal the information from the cabbals, all while trying to keep an eye out for Lauren and whoever made the deal with him._

I looked at him peculiarly, and he scowled, knowing this was going to be a repeat of a conversation we've already had. "No, I'm not telling you."

"It's been almost ten years, yet you still haven't told me." I whined.

"Aly, go to bed, this is pointless. I'm not telling you until I find them. It's hard enough to remember."

I sighed, walking over to the bed. I glanced at Chad, but he was already asleep, small snores coming from him. I crawled into bed, lifting the covers up to my chin, before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two

Chad's POV

I stared at the kids Aly had told me to watch. Two girls, two boys; The girls were small, one had strawberry blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders, bright baby blue doe eyes, with a height that barely reached five foot three and very pale skin, while the other was around five foot five, slightly tan skin, and shoulder length black hair, bright hazel eyes. The boys were complete opposites. One was korean, with raspy blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, around five foot seven, small but fit. The other was huge, a hulking six foot two with black hair that hung in his face and bright green eyes, pale but tan skin.

I sighed. "_How does Aly expect me to get these kids to visit her? I'm a necromancer, not a copykat, or even a sorcerer, this is not going to work._"

I continued watching them, trying to figure out how to get this to work when the big guy and the blonde girl started walking towards me. I stood up from my crouch, trying to make myself look taller then I was. I had strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes, pale skin, and was only about five foot six, so I was definately intimidated. I kept glancing at the big guy as they walked closer, but my main attention was on the girl. She looked so much like me, is was weird. I mean, we looked different, for sure, but we had a few similarities, like the eyes, hair color, lips, nose. It was weird.

"Hi." She smiled.

I nodded, looking at both of them nervously.

"Why were you staring at us?"

I decided to try and be a little honest, so I turned to look back in the direction of Aly's house and theirs. "You live next to me."

He nodded, before grunting and turning around. He started to walk off when he noticed the girl wasn't following. She stared at me, like she was noticing how alike we were, then she held out her hand. "I'm Chloe, that's Derek, the other girl is Tori and the other guy is Simon."

I shook her hand, nodding, "My name's Chad."

She smiled, and I felt my head turn to the side as if I was puzzled. She even smiled like I did. I opened my mouth to say something when Derek lightly grabbed her shoulder and made her walk with him, talking to her quietly as the walked back to the others.

"_Progress, I guess._"

I shrugged, feeling slightly proud of myself. I walked back to the house from the school, stopping by my foster parents home before I continued my journey home. I walked through the woods, looking up when I got to the edge. I could see Aly waiting, looking out at the forest's edge. She smiled, slightly, at me, and I felt a slight flutter in my stomach, and I knew I was actually going home.

Aly-kat's POV

I watched at Chad made his way home. He was halfway to the house when I looked back at the forest's edge, catching a glimpse of the green eyes I'd seen the day before, then, just as before, they disappeared quickly. I sighed, wondering what it was. I turned around to see Chad staring at me, a goofy smile planted on his face. He plopped down on the bed, laying there with that grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Why're you all smile-y?"

He rolled over, propping his head with his elbow on the bed, head in hand. He looked at me, then tried to get serious, but failed, that smile still gracing his face. "I did as you told me, and I made progress. I know their names."

I smiled at him, finally understanding why he was so happy. He was proud of himself. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him, patting him on the back as a sign that I was proud of him too. "There's four of them. Derek, Simon, Chloe, and Tori. I didn't get their last name's though, sorry."

I shrugged, then sprawled out on the bed, laying my head down. "What do they look like?"

He rolled over again, making it to where our faces were across from eachother. "Tori has shoulder length black hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, she's shorter than you. Simon's korean with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and he's taller than me. Come to think of it, Simon and Tori look kind of similar, like they're siblings.. Anyways, Derek is huge, a whopping six foot two, easily, with black hair and bright green eyes that kind of glow, he's pale but tan, and Chloe, well, she looks alot like me, actually.."

I heard bright green eyes, and I knew exactly what kept showing up at the forest's edge. "_Derek.._" my thought's breathed. I noticed Chad went into silence, probably thinking about Chloe. He was adopted, so it was easy to see that he was wondering if Chloe was part of his family. Giving a little thought to it, like I already have, Chad and I looked slightly similar when I was in my normal appearance. I had his eye shape, lips, nose, but other than that, not really. I was five foot six in a half, skinny, but with curves. I had pale skin, with black hair that had the weirdest red tint to it, for some off reason giving my hair an illusion dark auburn. My blue/grey eyes "glow", as Chad and Dean like to tell me. I shivered, letting the appearance I was holding fade, smiling as my waist length black hair covered me. I pulled at my pillow, bringing it down the bed further, until I could put my head on it. I closed my eyes, sighing contently, when I opened them to check on Chad. He was laying there, staring at the ceiling, still smiling. I chuckled softly, before closing my eyes again. I waited, listening to my breathing and chad's before falling into a deep sleep.

_I looked across the hospital room, frowning as it looked so familiar to me. I saw a blonde woman screaming, giving birth. I watched her, not recognizing her at all. She kept screaming, even after the baby had been released from her body. "A baby boy." The doctor cooed. He handed the baby boy off to the nurse, then went back to coaxing the lady as she continued giving birth. "Almost there." he told her, soothingly. She screamed again before falling back into the pillows behind her, her body going limp in exhaustion. "A baby girl. Congratulations, Mrs. Saunders, you've had twins." _

_ I watched the scene before me unfold, she named them quickly. "Chloe and Chad." She breathed, before feeding them, then handing them off to her husband. He held them both, before walking over to a woman wearing a lab coat. "Lauren." He nodded, before handing off the boy to her. She looked down at him, smiling slightly, then turned and walked away, leaving the man with just the little baby girl. _

_ "Where's my baby boy, Steve!?" She screamed at him, but he just looked at her like she'd lost her mind. _

_ "Jennifer, what are you talking about? You didn't have twins! You only had Chloe here."_

_ She looked at him perplexed, before turning her attention to the korean who leaned against the wall with her sister. "Who're you?"_

_ "Just a figment of your imagination, Jennifer." He muttered something, then Jennifer and Steve slumped slightly, before waking up to an empty room. She smiled at Steve, taking her baby from him. "Chloe, my baby." she cooed._

_ Outside the room stood the korean and Lauren. "Kit," she said quickly, "are you sure they won't find out about Chad?" He nodded, looking at Lauren before looking around. "How're your kids, Lauren? Still locked in with the cabals? I might have an offering for your son, one day."_

_ She nodded, before turning briskly to walk away, leaving Kit standing there with a small smile on his face. _

I jumped up, my breathing erratic. I looked over at Chad, he was still peacefully asleep. I moved out of the bed, barely jostling it, before making my way through the house, looking for Dean. He was leaning against the front door, staring dangerously at a blonde man standing in the kitchen door way. I made my way to Dean quickly, not trusting the man that stood in my house. He watched me with blue eyes, a slight insane gleam to them. He looked me over, head to toe, before turning his attention back to Dean. I waited, not sure what to do.

"So, this is my niece, is that so, Dean?"

I gasped, instantly recognizing who was standing infront of me. "Ben?"

He nodded, before returning to his part of the conversation. "So, did you enjoy the memory I showed you, Aly-kat?"

I felt Dean turn to look at me, frowning. He waited, while I watched Ben, cursing him. "Lauren and some guy named kit," I tried to ignore the look his face took on at that name, "took Chad away from his parents, who were Lauren's sister and her husband. Kit placed a spell on them, so that they didn't remember they had twins, when in reality, they did. Chloe and Chad. She's one of the girls within the group of four we were looking at, Doggy."

He nodded, before turning his hardened expression back to Ben. "Anything else you would like to show us?"

Ben nodded, then pointed to me. "I can't show her unless she's asleep, but it's not something I should show her, don't you think, Dean?"

I felt Dean tense, then sigh. "Should I just explain it to her?"

Ben nodded, then disappeared. Obviously, his work here was done. I walked over to the couch, sitting criss-cross applesauce, before patting the place next to me for Dean. He sat down, wrapping an arm around my shoulder before launching into the story.

"So, the night I died, I got a call from Kit Bae. He told me he had a job for me, that if I did it, he'd protect you. I agreed immediately, then almost instantly regretted it. I was to kill Jennifer in a car crash, but I had to die also. So, that night, I answered my phone as I was driving, only to have Kit directing me on what to do. All I really remember is feeling a tear slide down my cheek, thinking of you, and then the shock as a car plowed into me, and then the next thing I know, I was standing on the corner of the street, watching as a lady screamed and called the cops. I went over to see my mangled body, then looked over to my left and saw Jennifers body. She looked over at me, before the lights went out in her eyes. I looked over at the woman that had called the cops and she was looking directly at me. I walked over to her, holding my arms out, and she collapsed in them. I calmed her down, left as the cops came, and went and got you. That's how I found out that I could touch people and they could see me. So, yeah."

He rubbed a hand over his face, then looked at me seriously. "I'm a murderer, Aly."

I laughed, and he looked taken back, like I had completely shocked him. "And I'm not, Dean? Do you not remember the cabbals when they found us? Or the werewolves?"

He nodded, not completely sure about my sanity, I assume. I rolled my eyes, before leaning against him again. We kept the silence up for about twenty minutes. I started lulling back into sleep when he asked a question.

"Did Lauren really send you those letters?"

I felt a slight pressure on my wrists, tracing the scars I bore on them. I nodded sleepily, before reliving the memory.

_"Aly! You've got mail. From who, I have no idea."_

_ I ran down the stairs, tripping on the bottom step. I caught myself, then tumbled to the ground while Dean threw the giant manilla envelope at me. I leapt up, going back up the stairs while I ripped open the mail. I went into my room before dumping the contents out. There was a picture, of Lauren, Dean, and I, with sharpied X's on Dean and I's faces, and three or four smaller envelopes. I opened them one at time, sadness washing over me as I took in the words._

_ 'Kill yourself, Aly.'_

_ 'You weren't worth the pain I went through, neither was your brother. If only you could of both died, it'd give the world a break.'_

_ 'Take a razor, or a knife, and drag it down your wrists, Aly.'_

_ 'I should of killed you myself, Aly.'_

_ I felt immense sadness, the pain of my own mother telling me I wasn't worth the air I breathed. I flung my hand at the door, blocking anyone or anything from entering it without my permission. I rummaged around my room, searching for the square razor I knew I had lingering around my room. I finally found it, grabbing it and digging it into the soft skin of my wrist. I cut and cut, destroying the skin, barely leaving a centimeter untouched. I heard the faint banging of fists against a door, then it disappeared, leaving me with my racking sobs. I heard the crash of glass as my window shattered, then Dean's gasp as he took in my blood covered room and body. He grabbed me, taking me out the window to the hospital. He claimed someone tried to make it look like suicide, that way I didn't have to stay in a hospital for rehabilitation. _

I shuddered as I finished remembering the incident. "I wonder how she found us.."

"I'm not sure. Come on, let's get you to bed. You look dead beat tired."

I let him carry me up the stairs to my room, tuck me in next to Chad, and then I drifted off into a dreamless, restless sleep.


	3. Revelation

Chapter Three

Dean's POV

I took over Chad's place, since Aly wanted to talk to him about everything, see if he remembered anything from his childhood. She decided to keep the information about Chloe being his twin and my killing his mother a secret for now. I was grateful for that one.

I moved closer to the little group, deciding to take the initiative and make a move. I walked up, giving Chad's appearance the confidence he had always lacked. I tapped Chloe on the shoulder, and smiled. She returned the smile, scooting over so I could sit down at their lunch table. I introduced myself to all of them, knowing that Chad had only originally introduced himself to Derek and Chloe.

"I'm Tori and that annoying kid is Simon."

"So, Chad, how long have you lived here?"

I turned my attention to Simon, frowning as I tried to remember how long Chad had stayed in this town. "All my life, I guess. I can't really remember."

He nodded, then went back to drawing in his sketch book. I sighed, inwardly, hating how tedious it was to be back in school. I had graduated a year before my death, so coming back to do this again, even just for a day, was beyond boring. I looked at Tori, taking in her appearance. She was very pretty, but definately not my type, more of Chad's. Aly would probably like her. She looked up from her salad, turning her bright hazel eyes on me, and raised an eyebrow. I smiled, cockily, and I saw a blush creep into her cheeks.

"So, Tori, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, as is Chloe and Simon. Derek's seventeen."

I nodded, "I'm sixteen."

She smiled slightly, then went back to eating and reading her book. I looked at Derek and Chloe. They were complete opposites, but obviously seemed to be dating. He had his arm around her waist, whispering animatedly into her ear while she frowned and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow at this, and decided it was time to use my good sense of hearing.

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

She shook her head, shooting him a mean glare. "You bit me, Derek. How am I supposed to know if I'm normal, or not, or if I'm a werewolf, or if I'm going to die, or something!" she hissed.

I kept my face composed, but I knew on the inside I was freaking out. It took everything I had to not raise an eyebrow at them. I kept listening, glancing at them out of the corner of my eye every so often.

"I didn't break the skin, though, Chloe. You should be okay." He sounded so sure of himself, but his eyes spoke immensely; he was terrified.

"So, would you all like to come over sometime? I know that might sound kind of weird, since I don't know any of you that well, but, I mean, if you don't-"

Tori interupted me, "Sure. When's a good day for you? We're never really doing anything, anyways, right guys?"

Simon nodded, barely paying attention. I looked over at Derek and Chloe, waiting for their answers.

"We've gotta do research on some very important-"

"My friend Aly, she can help. She knows just about everything, literally." I interrupted.

They look conflicted, but then nodded, agreeing. I smiled, victorious, before asking them which day would be better for them. "Tomorrow is fine, that way you can let your friend Aly know."

I smiled, and nodded, before leaving the lunch table as the bell rang. I went through the rest of the day with a vengance that was slowly being ebbed away. I didn't know why I felt that I was getting the vengance I had always dreamed of, but deep inside myself, I knew I was. It was a great feeling, and I was quick to run out of the classroom when the last bell sounded. I ran all the way to the forest, before just transporting myself into the room. I shook off Chad's appearance before searching through the house for Aly and Chad.

"They're coming tomorrow." I breathed, the biggest smile on my face.

Aly and Chad returned it before turning to look at me, anxious, but excited. They asked the details for the day. I handed Chad his homework, while questioning Aly about werewolves. For her naturally being a necromancer, she knew alot about werewolves.

"So, is she a werewolf and a necro, or..?" I trailed off.

"If he didn't break skin, she's not a werewolf. She should be fine."

I nodded. She didn't seem to worried, so I pushed it from my mind. I told her I was going to go spy on the others, when really, I just needed to get out and figure out what all Ben knew.

Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

Aly-kat's POV

"Ugh! This house is beyond messy!" I fussed.

I had been up since around six AM trying to clean this house, but it was beyond futile. There was so much dust. I sighed, hating everything about nature at that moment. I flicked my hand, and one of my summoning books flew into my hand. I recited the words, bit my thumb quickly, and flung my blood on the floor. I watched as figures took place of my blood, slowly turning into faceless people.

"Clean, quickly, but make this house spotless. Understood?"

They nodded, before taking off to do my bidding. I flopped on the couch, closing my eyes. I felt the couch lift, then thump back onto the floor. I opened my eye barely, trying to see who had lifted the couch. Dean smiled down at me, before lifting my feet and placing them in his lap. "It's noon. You should sleep. You look terrible, Kat."

I growled at him, but nodded. Exhaustion was slowly taking over me. He picked me up, carrying me up the stairs, and laid me in bed, before taking off to clean. I stared at the ceiling before rolling over onto my side and falling asleep.

_"Do you think it's Jennifer's Chad, Kit?"_

_ Kit was sitting in a chair, running his hand through his hair, his face clearly exhausted. Lauren was pacing infront of him, worry creasing her face. She looked at him, practically pleading for him to give her the correct answer._

_ "I don't know. I didn't keep track of the foster care for him."_

_ She stopped, dumbfounded. "Are you serious, Kit?" _

_ He nodded wearily. "I'm serious. I honestly forgot about him. He was never really in my care, except for that one night, then he was in state care, forgotten about, and without a last name."_

_ She sighed, but nodded, then went to sit on the couch. "I honestly doubt it's the same Chad. There's a million Chad's in the US, most likely." _

_ He nodded, then opened his mouth to comment on something. "Yeah, but, have you had contact with-"_

I groaned, trying to swat away whoever was touching me. They kept shaking my shoulder and whispering something at me. I rolled over, pulling the cover over my face, trying to ignore whoever wanted me up so badly. "Aly-kat, they're here. Wake up, wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to wake myself up. I glanced at Dean, frowning. He tapped his wrist, telling me that I had no time to try and go back to sleep. I rolled over, and over, until I fell off the bed, catching myself at the last second, in a push-up position. I lifted myself up, grabbing clothes and rushing to the edge of the banister.

"Be down soon!" I called, then took off running to the shower. I turned the water on, waiting for the perfect temperature while I stripped down, and jumped in. I scrubbed furiously, then rinsed. I grabbed a towel, drying quickly, and getting dressed. I looked in the mirror, trying to decide whether to change my eye color or not. I blinked, and my blue/grey eyes changed to a dark green. I opened the bathroom door and jumped over the banister, landing on my feet infront of the group of people in my home.

I smiled, before bowing slightly. "Hello, my name's Aly-kat, but you can call me Aly."

The smiled, before introducing themselves. "I'm Chloe, that's Tori, Simon, and This is Derek. We're pleased to meet you."

I looked them all over, but stopped at Simon. He looked very familiar. I cocked my head to the side, watching him as they all talked and chatted with Chad.

"Where's Dean?"

Chad looked up, shrugging, before going back to looking at a book Tori was showing him. I walked over to the stairs, looking up at the top. He was leaning against the wall, talking to Ben again. I looked back at Chloe, only to see her watching Ben and Dean, also. "So, Chloe, you're a necromancer?"

She froze, turning her gaze on me, her mouth slightly slack. I felt the others turn to gaze at me, shock and tension building into the air. She nodded, barely moving her head. "So, what're the rest of you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I rolled my eyes at the bluntness, and turned to face Derek. "I see you in the woods, almost every day when Chad comes home. You're a werewolf, I don't need any confirmation about that. I was talking about those two." I nodded my head towards Simon and Tori.

"Sorcerer and Sorceress, if I'm not mistaken, Aly-kat."

I nodded, before registering that everyone was looking up at Dean. He smiled, before making his way down the stairs to us. Ben followed, keeping his eyes on Chloe, looking her up and down, that insane glint back in his eyes. "Is that Jennifer's daughter?"

I nodded at Ben, before looking back at Chloe. She was completely flushed. "Yes, Ben, that's Chloe, Jennifer's daughter. Be nice."

Chad was looking over at Ben, trying to figure out why he was here. Ben flashed his eyes over at Chad then looked at me. "Have you not told Chad, my dearest ni-"

"No! I haven't, now shush, Ben, or I shall banish you." I growled, hoping noone noticed he was about to say niece. His face turned grim, but he nodded, staring at Chloe and Chad. I decided to take initiative and avoid the questioning look Chad was sending me, and start a conversation with Derek and Chloe.

"So, I heard you needed to have some reasearch done, is that correct?"

Derek stiffened, but nodded his head, while Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of Ben and Dean. I nodded for one of the back rooms, deciding that we needed to talk now, to cease Derek's worrying. I walked infront of them, trying to keep the awkwardness out of this whole situation. We finally made it to the room, and I stood against the wall as they came in. Derek turned to close the door, but I just flicked my wrist and it slammed. He tensed, before turning back to bore his eyes into mine.

"So what's the situation?"

Derek looked frustrated, like he couldn't find the correct words, so Chloe straightened herself, and launched into the story. "So, the other day, Derek and I were in the forest, playing around and he went to nip at me and he bit me instead. So, we were wondering.. am I a werewolf now?"

I raised an eyebrow at Derek, before questioning Chloe.

"How many days has it been? Can I see the bite? Did he break skin? He was in wolf form, correct? Did he make you bleed? He only bit you once, right?"

I heard Derek growl at the underlining question I had given Chloe, but it didn't bother me. I understand werewolves aren't just monsters, but they do have the natural wolf instincts, that make them slightly dangerous. Chloe pondered over all my questions, before looking down at her shoes while answering me.

"Three days. Sure. No. Yes. No. Yes." She moved closer to me, holding out her arm. She lifted her sleeve, revealing the bite mark on her forearm. I examined it closely, looking for any puncture marks, but there were none. I let go of her arm, looking her deep in the eyes.

"You're fine, Chloe. You're still a necromancer, and just a necromancer. I promise."

I heard Derek sigh in relief as Chloe smiled brightly, grabbing me and hugging me tight. I patted her back, smiling back. I shimmied out of her grasp, then clasped my hand on Derek's shoulder, before gesturing them out of the room. I kept my pace leisurely, trying to give the now mending couple some space. I walked into the living room, and automatically was bombarded with a really pissed off Chad.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

I stepped back, avoiding his angry hands. I tried to assess the situation while keeping an eye on Chad, but I just couldn't manage it. I held up my hands in surrender. "What are you talking about?"

"We're family, Aly! Why didn't you tell me?!"

I mentally wiped the sweat off my brow since I thought he was talking about Chloe being his twin, then I answered. "I wanted to make sure I got all my facts right first. I didn't want to give you a false hope before then. I have more information," I gave a pointed look to him and Chloe, "but I need to find Lauren and Kit, first."

"Why do you need our dad and Chloe's aunt?"

I froze, as did Dean and Chad. We slowly pivoted, turning to face Simon. He gave us a perplexed look, then raised his hands in surrender at the look on my face. I stalked towards him; Dean had ahold of Derek, Chad had Tori, I put Chloe in a binding spell. I stopped infront of Simon, trying to hold in my anger. "What did you say?"

Simon tried to give a smile, but it turned out to be a nervous grimance. "Why do you need mine and Derek's dad and Chloe's aunt?"

I turned around and walked towards Dean, trying to ignore Simon's following footsteps. He looked at me, then let go of Derek. I watched Derek go to Chloe, then whip around to yell at me for not releasing her, but I beat him to it, then walked upstairs. Dean and Chad followed, leaving our guests to either go home, or follow.

"What're you going to do Aly?"

I ignored Chad and continued walking around the upper floor. Dean watched me, his eyes blazing. "You know what we need to do, Aly. Let's just do it."

I brought my gaze from the floor up to him. He looked so sure of himself. I glanced at Chad. He was still pissed off, but ready to follow me to do whatever I pleased. I nodded, grabbing Chad's hand, then we were gone.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter Four

Lauren's POV

I glared at Kit, trying to get a hold on the situation unfolding infront of me when I heard a loud thump come from the living room. "Kids, are you home?"

I waited for an answer, but didn't get one. I shrugged, then grabbed my mug and followed Kit into the living room. I glanced at the middle of the room and dropped my mug, staggering back into the wall. There stood my daughter, my son, and my nephew.

Aly-Kat's POV

I felt like I weighed nothing, then I felt my feet land on a floor. I heard Chad thump on the floor and glanced down at him. I helped him up to his feet when I heard a voice that still haunted my dreams.

"Kids, are you home?"

I whipped my head up, yanking Chad to his feet and preparing for the most intense situation I would ever have to deal with. I waited. It felt like an eternity before she walked into the room, following Kit. She looked at us, and her mug slipped from her fingers, her face going into completely shock and horror as she backed into the wall. Kit raised his hand, sparks emitting from his fingers, but Dean was faster. He tackled Kit, and tied him up with rope I didn't even know he possessed. I waited, knowing the others were coming. Lauren watched us, her nerves on high alert. Everytime she tried to move, I mirrored her. I finally heard the others footsteps. The door ripped off it's henges, then zipped straight at me. I moved quickly, slamming it down onto the floor, before turning to glare at Derek.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem?"

He growled, then launched himself at me. I waited to feel his body hit mine with crushing force, but it never came. I opened my eyes, not realizing I closed them. Derek layed on the floor, a menacing look on his face, but was bound. Tori looked at me, nodding, proving that she was the one that did it.

"Thanks." I called to her.

"Why're you here, Aly-kat?"

I heard everyone gasp, or growl, at Lauren. I turned to look at her, my face giving no emotion. "You left me for DEAD with the cabbals, mother. Aren't you proud of your little daughter now?"

She blanched slightly, then turned away from me to my brother. "What are you doing alive, Dean? You're dead."

He laughed, but it didn't sound happy, then he moved to stand next to me. "I did the dirty work Kit wanted me to do to save Aly-kat, since you obviously didn't care enough about either of us to save us."

"What dirty work?" Simon asked.

I laughed, just as emotionless as my brother. "Your father and my mother worked together. My mother left me with the cabbals when I was younger. They mutated my brother and I, along with more experiments. We're the last of the copykats. I'm the last one alive. The night after Dean rescued me, Lauren Saunders died because Kit bribed my brother with my safety so he would do his dirty work, isn't that right, Kit?"

I heard Chloe gasp, and Kit struggle against his bindings. I flicked my wrist, freeing Kit from his bindings, but not taking my eyes off my mother. I glanced quickly at Kit, then repeated my question.

"It's not like that, Aly."

I laughed again, but it was much more cruel. "How is it not like that, Kit? Explain it to me, and your sons and the rest of us. Explain it."

He tried to straighten himself like he was giving a lecture, but he couldn't meet the right height. He kept his pleading gaze on the now free Derek and Simon. He took a deep breath and launched into his explanation: "Jennifer finally figured out that she did in fact have twins. She went to search for Chad, leaving Chloe with Lauren. I promised Dean that if he terminated Jennifer then I would protect Aly-kat, but I did infact lie. I tried to have you three terminated multiple times, but I didn't realize I had failed on keeping tabs on Chad.. I am not a bad person, kids, I just made the wrong mistakes."

I laughed, watching him practically beg with his eyes to Simon and Tori, while Derek was comforting a screaming and crying Chloe. I turned my gaze on Lauren, and lunged at her when I realized that she had her phone in her hand, trying to quickly and quietly type. I ripped the phone out of her hand and shattered it on the floor with one hand while the other gripped her throat tightly. I watched her gasp and struggle, trying to get air to her lungs. I felt something shock me and losened my grip on Laurens neck. She shoved me, crawling across the floor while I went into battle against Kit.

"Dean! Lauren!"

I saw Dean jump, and assumed he had gotten ahold of her. I fought against Kit, screaming random things at him. He got a good hit on me with a confusion spell, sending me into the fire place on the opposite wall. I sat there for a minute, silently wondering where I was when everything came rushing back. I glanced up and froze. Kit had Chad in a hold, a knife directed straight at his jugular. I climbed out of the fire place, checking the situation. Derek and Tori were the only ones looking like they could fight, Chloe was curled up in a ball crying while Simon was sitting down looking around blankly. Dean was glaring at Kit while keeping Lauren pinned. I finally looked back at Kit, standing and bracing myself for a fight.

"Stand down, kids, or I kill Chad."

I growled, but did as complied. Dean and Tori joined my side, while Derek stayed off to the side, Lauren going to join Kit.

"What do you want, Kit? Hmm?"

He smiled smugly, then shoved Chad over to us, while muttering something in latin. I closed my eyes, raised my hands, and screamed, "Kuri pieder pie launo, stastindzis laika tu esi!" (A/N "Belonging to the evil, frozen in time you are!"). I opened my eyes, and moved quickly, knowing the spell would only keep time frozen for a few minutes. I moved Derek, Tori and Chad over to Simon and Chloe. I moved back over to Dean, and took the position I would need to raise an army of the undead. I looked back up at Kit and Lauren, and let the bloodlust I could feel in my veins rise up and take over my mind.

I heard myself say, "Atsaukt so burvju." (Undo this magic) then it was like I was watching through a long dark tunnel. Kit and Lauren were fighting against Dean, but Kit's spells didn't work, and Lauren could hit him with any object she possessed. The dark evil inside me was murmuring an incantation, an incantation that would rise up the dead, bring them back to their rotting corpses, and somehow transport them to exactly where I/It needed them. I saw Kit and Lauren stagger back, the dark evil laugh, and then I was shoved through the tunnel I was watching everything through. I lost my balance slightly as I came back into 'first player' and then the floor ripped apart, corpses and skeletons floating through the depths and in between Kit, Lauren, Dean, and I.

I could still feel the bloodlust in the back of my mind, like it was just waiting for me to mess up. I heard footsteps, they weren't quiet at all. I whipped my head towards the door, then gasped. There stood hundreds of uniformed and armed socerers/sorceresses, necromancers, and even giant wolves. I looked over the mass herd of zombies to my mother. She was smiling, like she had already won. That's when I snapped.

"You think you've won, Aiti?"

"Miksi Kylla, tehda." (A/N "Why yes, I do.")

I spoke to my zombies telepathically, not wanting the others to know what I was doing. I invisioned the hundreds of enemies before me being ripped, shredded, limb from limb. I wanted their blood covering the floors, the walls. I wanted body parts mangled so badly, you couldn't tell what was what. If they begged for mercy, it would only make it worse. I invisioned the necromancers bloody deaths first, and laughed gruesomely when they started screaming. Finally I turned my black eyes onto my mother and Kit. They both stared at me, like I was the demon they always thought I would be.

"_Deannn..._" My voice was different, sounding like it had come from a drowning victum. It was gargled and gravelly. He turned his head slightly to show he was listening.

"_Dissssstract themmm.." _I noted the hissing I now possessed and laughed again as Dean lunged at Lauren and Kit. I turned my back on the whole war, using the powers I felt deep within. I felt my whole body burn, like it was getting branded by an invisible, white hot force. I looked down, and smiled. Ancient ruins, from where I have no idea, were intricately laced around my hands, arms, legs, torso, and throat, creating a very pretty, yet scary swirl design. I felt the need to say something, but it wasn't a normal need. It was burning my lungs, my throat, my tounge, making me practically spit whatever it was out.

"Vai jus zinat, tievs virietis? Kurs nozog berniem nakts laika? Tas, kurs vaja murgi un piepilda visas bailes? Uzaicinatu tagad var darit darbus, es uzskatu!" (A/N "Do you know the slender man? Who steals children during the night? The one who haunts the nightmares and filled all the fear? Invite, now, can do the work, I believe!")

I screamed a bloody scream, causing everyone but the zombies and their enemies to look at me. The designs ripped from my body, spilling my very own blood around me. I felt my knees give out and the floor smash against my face. I watched as the designs swirled around, taking the form of a man wearing a suit with extremely long arms and legs, a white face, a long torso. He claimed a suit as his wear, and turned his faceless head towards me. I used all my strength I had to point towards Lauren and Kit, then watched as the scene before me faded out into blackness.


	5. Death

Chapter Five

Lauren's POV

It turned towards us. I knew what it was. I knew the language my daugther had let spill from her mouth. The true demon inside of her had taken it's form. It limbered to us, not taking it's unseeable eyes from Kit and I. I was paralyzed. An uncommon ease coming over me. It was going to kill us and there was nothing I could do but feel pretty great about it. This is what happened when it was summoned. It extended it's hand, it's long, slender fingers barely cupping. I watched first as Kit took it's hand, oblivious to what was going to happen next. He screamed, and I couldn't help but be happy as I watched his skin litterally melt from his body, a sickening slap echoed as the flesh hit the floor. He wouldn't die from it, no, but the pain would torture him. It had felt, been there, lying low through all the pain that Kit and I had caused Aly-kat. It knew just exactly what we had done, long before we would even think of doing it. It lived inside all of us, but it existed in Aly-kat.

Kit screamed louder as the demon slowly started shoving it's fingers through his muscle. It pulled the steaming muscle from the bones with quite ease, barely showing any extersion of strength. It left the muscle surrounding Kit's head alone until it had successfully left him with a skeleton and his heart, lungs, throat and vocal cords. It turned it's head, questing Kit.

"P-p-p-pleas-ease-ease-ease..."

It continued to keep it's blank face towards him.

"H-h-h-ha-have mer-mer-mercy..."

It shook it's head, then prodded it's fingers against Kit's heart. I had thought Kit's screams couldn't get anymore louder nor pain filled, but I was wrong. This scream brought physical pain to my chest, causing me to double over, but I kept watching. I had no choice, my head reacted on it's own. Finally, it shoved it's fingers through Kit's heart, successfully killing him, but not before he inflicted more pain. He ripped out Kit's eyes, and the muscles covering his face, head, and jaw, then it ripped out his heart and threw the skeleton, still holding empty lungs, into the pit that Aly-kat had brought the zombies out of.

It turned it's face on me. I stared, straightening myself. It extended it's hand, and I cautiously took it.

Pain. That's all I felt, all I heard, tasted, smelled, saw. Pain. Unbearable waves of pain. Crashing against ever sense I had. I couldn't get away from it. I went through exactly the same thing Kit had. I knew that for a fact as I felt it pull away my muscle, my skin already having melted off. I felt my innerds fall to the ground, leaving me with only my lungs, eyes, brain, and heart. Then I felt it touch my heart, my bare heart, and screamed louder than I had ever in my life. I felt it shove it's fingers through my heart, then it ripped off the rest of my muscles, leaving my empty lungs and eyes. It hauled me over to my unconcious daughter and dead son, letting me watch as her spilt blood slowly traveled back to her body. She stirred, then quickly became concious.

She looked up at me, her eyes back to normal.

"I hope you rot in hell you stupid bitch."

My son responded with her. "So do I."

I tried to speak, but all I could do was scream as it ripped out my eyes, then my heart.

Aly-kat's POV

I woke up, quicker than normal and looked up into my mothers eyes. It barely registered that she was just a skeleton with eyes, a heart, and lungs.

"I hope you rot in hell you stupid bitch."

I heard Dean say, "So do I."

I smiled, morbidly, as it finished her off, ripping her eyes from her skull then her heart. It through her into the hole my zombies had created, then turned it's blank face on me.

"Paldies."

It nodded it's welcome, then slowly transformed back into the ancient ruins. I gasped as they latched onto my skin again, burning me with the same intensity. I frowned, realizing that they didn't disappear this time. They were black, spirally, and perminent. I looked up at Dean, who I didn't realize had been holding me. He smiled slightly, then helped me to my feet. We took in the disaster zone.

My zombies had finished off everyone that had arrived, Lauren and Kit were dead, Chad, Chloe, and Simon were huddled against eachother, looking extremely pale, while Derek and Tori had the easy to spot look that said, 'what the hell just happened'. I walked over to them, slowly, so I didn't scare them.

"Are you all okay?"

"We should be fine, just a little scared for life, demon kat."

I tried to laugh at Tori's joke, but it kind of hurt. Her face softned as she took in my expression. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to react well in situations were people are brutally murder by something that lives in my friend."

I felt my eyes widen. "We're friends?"

She smiled and nodded. I jumped at her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

She nodded, again, before shimming out of my hug. I turned towards Derek. He looked me over, then looked my symbols over. "These are Egyptian, I think. But the language you were speaking was Latvian. The Slender Man is what you called it. Right?"

I nodded. "It was the demi-demon they infused with me, but the moment it was successful, the moment it touched my blood, it turned into an actual demon. Atleast, that's what they've told me."

He nodded, then placed his hand on my shoulder. "Will you tell us," he waved his hand sideways, palm up, including all of them, "what all you know?"

I nodded. "Chloe and Chad are twins, Kit killed their mother by using my brother, who was Jennifer's nephew, who only did it to save me. I'm Jennifer's niece. Lauren is mine and Dean's mother. All in all, we all grew up together. Kit is also Tori's biological dad. So, Chloe and Chad are twins, Dean and I are their cousins, Tori and Simon are half siblings, and then there's you."

That seemed to knock everybody out of their stupors.

"That thing is my brother?"

"That it is my sister?"

"We're twins?"

"Wait, you're my cousin?"

I waited for them to sort it all out by themselves as I released and returned the zombies. Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up into the eyes of my brother, but something was different.

"Dean, you seem different. You seem," I felt my eyes get huge as saucers, "WARM!"

He laughed and picked me up, and I knew it was true. I could feel the pulse throbbing through his veins, the warm flesh against mine. I snuggled deep into him, breathing in his scent, the one I thought I'd never forget. Boy, could I be wrong sometimes.

"But how?" I questioned as he put me down. He shrugged, obviously not caring how. That's when I felt something bubble up from my center, around my belly button, up to my brain.

"_Laipni lugts._" it whispered. (A/N "You're welcome.")

I smiled, and sent it back a reply. "_Milzigs paldies._" ("Thank you so much.")

I went over to Chad and Chloe and hugged them both. "I'm sorry about your mother, and I'm sorry it was my brother and my life that caused her to die."

They both looked up at me. "Chad didn't really know her, but I'm sure he would of loved to meet her, but... I do forgive you both. Kit will never be forgiven, but since he's dead, I don't really think it matters."

She gave me a small smile and I knew us being cousins would be a enjoyable thing. Dean came over and apologized also. As soon as I was sure it was safe, we all headed back to my house. I smiled the whole way there, taking in the new noises of my life.

Derek and Chloe whispering sweet nothings to each other, while Simon and Tori barked insults back and forth. Dean and Chad running. My brothers heartbeat beating strongly against his warm flesh.

"Everything's going to turn out just fine, don't you think?"

"_That I do, Aly-kat, that I do."_

I jumped, causing everyone to turn around and stare at what I was staring at. I heard Dean, Chloe, and Chad gasp, finally seeing what I was seeing.

My mother laughed, half her body was like it was right before she died, while the other half was how she looked when she was alive. Kit stood a little further in the background, having the same appearance as my mother, but with his own. I glared at my mother, trying to push her back into whatever realm she had come from.

"_Now darling daughter, don't you want to come with mommy?"_

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead heard something cry out. I whipped around, giving my back to my enemy, and gasped at the scene infront of me. I was staring at a town, or what remained of a town. Everything was on fire, everyone was dead. Murdered, gruesomely. The last one's standing were my small family, but even they were severly injured. I ran towards them, then stopped as it all faded to normal. Chloe, Dean, and Chad had seen what I had seen, I could tell by the way the looked; pale as a sheet, like they'd seen the undeniable future.

I felt a cold hand brush against my cheek, then a chill go across my face and ear.

"_Have fun, my darling demon. Make mommy proud._"

I pivoted quickly, watching as my mother and Kit slipped away into nothingness. This obviously wasn't going to turn out just as fine as I had thought.

Fin.


End file.
